Flashbolt Forever After
'''Flashbolt Forever after '''is a Movie parody of Shrek Forever After BUT WITH Pokemon and Digimon & Marcus and His Friends. Characters Flashbolt - Main protagonist of this movie along with Kirlia, Lily the Chespin, Fang The Dracomon, and many his pokemon & digimon friends. Dogkid1- A morpher that helps Flashbolt kill Marcus. Kirlia - Flashbolt's main man crush but also Flashbolt's Pokemon friend who likes Flashbolt, but Flashbolt doesn't mind. Lily the chespin - the Wife of Flashbolt. She's Married to Flashbolt, of course. Fang The Dracomon - Flashbolt's Digimon Friend. He fights off Marcus and His Friends. Other Pokemon & Digimon friends of Flashbolt - Flashbolt's friends but also Marcus's enemies. Marcus & Des the Espeon - Main antagonist of This movie along with Their Club Penguin Wiki Friends, They do to make deal with flashbolt & His Pokemon and Digimon friends. plot After Flashbolt and His Pokemon & Digimon Friends celebrates the defeat of Shellmon & Gyarados, Flashbolt has approached Club Penguin wiki & Marcus and Des The Espeon with the deal, but before the deal is signed, His Pokemon & Digimon Friends Also tried to sign their deal too. but Flashbolt & His Pokemon and Digimon Friends is taken to the alternate universe where Local Pokemon and Digimon villagers hates Flashbolt & his Pokemon and Digimon friends, Marcus and Des the espeon laugh evily, Flashbolt & his pokemon and Digimon friends has been hated by Marcus and Des's Club penguin wiki friends, so... Flashbolt have decided to befriend Charzard, and Charzard at first does not trust him, but He began to trust him. So Flashbolt and Pokemon & Digimon Friends and Charzard began to continue their Journery to stop Marcus and Des from taking over other WIKIA networks. after the defeat of Treecko and his Minion on MLP Wiki, They continues their journery, but before Flashbolt & His pokemon and Digimon friends continues their adventures, an ally but sometime friend to Flashbolt & His Pokemon and Digimon friends by going name of Helmetpig2013 have approached them and asked for inapprorpriate thing in his message, but They said nope and continues their adventures. Flashbolt have founded an anti-Marcus and des group to against Marcus & Des and his club penguin friends. so, his pokemon & Digimon friends have decided to join him too. Meanwhile, Marcus & Des is Approached by club penguin wiki friends that Flashbolt and his pokemon & Digimon friends will be ordered to be killed. Marcus & Des agreed with them. Flashbolt and His Pokemon & Digimon friends also walked into Marcus and des's Castle but also known as Stickman Force-Club Penguin Wiki Castle, Flashbolt and his pokemon & Digimon friends will have to fight some monsters until he and his friends finally have to defeat Marcus & Des and club penguin wiki friends, but Marcus killed Flashbolt, and Des killed his pokemon and Digimon friends also. Marcus & Des Evily laugh at them until Celestia and Mane Six Healed Flashbolt and his pokemon & Digimon friends, Flashbolt is given powerful attacks by Celestia so that marcus can be killed with any moves, and Des can be defeated with any moves by Flashbolt's pokemon friends & Digimon friends, but They teamed up to defeat Marcus and Des's Club Penguin wiki friends, So Everything is restored to the peaceful after club penguin wiki and Stickman force wiki is done. Poster Flashbolt's First actual Movie appearance.png Category:Movies